Books and Bookmarks
by breaktherules
Summary: Nancy reflects on her growing affection for Yomiko Readman. Based on the OVA. Shoujoai.This story is being revised.


Disclaimer: I don't own Read Or Die. This story is based on the original OVA. May have some spoilers. This story is rated T.

"BOOKS & BOOKMARKS"

Nancy lay on the bed, deep in thought as she held the paper bookmark over her face and twirled it around. It was such a simple thing and such a sweet gesture that really touched her. Yomiko had given it to her after she had said it was cute.

"Here then, it's a present! I give these to all my friends, and I'd like to think you and I have become friends!" Yomiko had told her in a sweet voice.

Nancy had not come here to make friends though. She had a mission to do. But then Yomiko Readman turned out to be her partner, and she was becoming rather fond of her.

At first, she thought Yomiko was a bit geeky, especially with those big glasses that constantly slid down her nose, boring clothes that hid any figure the girl had, and her unkempt hair. Now those same things were endearing to Nancy. She had never met a kinder, more innocent person.

She remembered how she shocked Yomiko when she used her power to phase out of her librarian's disguise. She reappeared behind Yomiko and playfully pinched her cheeks. How the girl blushed! Then she got to experience Yomiko's power over the paper powers she had, after Nancy and her had a slight tussle after she got a little too close to her in a offensive way.

Then they had a battle over the Statue of liberty with a I-jin, and Yomiko's paper plane had crashed. Nancy was there to pull her up and get her to safety. She remembered she felt quite upset with Miss Readman as she said "Try looking before you leap next time! What's more important your life or your book?" She remembered chuckling as Yomiko acted as if she couldn't decide.

The truth was, that the younger woman was really adorable, especially if you could get her nose out of a book. She was so naive and sweet. Something Nancy knew she herself would never be. But just to be around Yomiko and listen to her talk relaxed her, and it was really charming the way tufts of her hair would stick out.

Tonight as Nancy, Yomiko, and Drake sat waiting for the next phase of the mission, Nancy busied herself by playing with Yomiko's hair. She made 2 little braids on either side of her face, and tied them off with little rolled up paper. Yomiko had her face stuck in her book and at a emotional part stood up and read part of it out loud to Nancy, then she swooned back in her seat with a blissful look on her face.(She is so innocent... if only she realized how hard love could be.) Nancy thought.

After Yomiko gave her the bookmark, she told her if she used it with a romance novel, that the romance might come true.

"Sorry, but I don't believe that. It's better to have love than read about it." Nancy said somberly. She turned and looked at the bookmark in her hand as she asked Yomiko .

"What would YOU choose? Would you take real love with all of it's complications or a picturesque romance in a story?" she asked, as Yomiko looked downcast. Before Yomiko could say more, Nancy stood up and said "Sorry, stupid question... I'm going to take a nap." and she walked out of the room.

So Nancy retired to her room, where she could be alone with her thoughts. They were not happy thoughts. She was just a tool, and she wasn't happy with this. It was all going to end soon. No more Yomiko and her sitting together on the couch. Not much longer would she see the girl's warm eyes, or listen to her sweet voice. She was definitely infatuated by Miss Readman. This knowledge made it harder to know that in the end she would have to betray someone. Someone she loved. If only she could stay here forever with Yomiko. She just wanted the girl to read her stories and wanted Yomiko's sweet spirit save Nancy from herself. But there was a mission to complete. And she wasn't the one pulling her own strings.

Nancy clutched the bookmark in her fist as she tearfully fell asleep.

end

A/N- I have never attempted a R.O.D fic before, so I hope it isn't too bad! I saw this movie on Adult Swim back in 2004 and it was the first anime I had seen. I fell in love at the time with this movie and I used to think that there was a ton of Shoujo-ai in it,(Like the blushing, cheek pinching, the sweet music they play whenever Nancy and Yomiko had scenes together, ect) I still cry at the end, it was so sad. I haven't seen the Read or Die Tv yet but I am working on buying it. I also am going to read the manga. With time, I don't know if Nancy felt anything shoujo-ai for Yomiko or not. I hear that Yomiko has a boyfriend, Donny. please read and review (be nice, please:) I would appreciate it!


End file.
